parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Panladdin
Cast: *Aladdin - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Jasmine - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Genie - Pinocchio *Jafar - Zelda (The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom) *Iago - Goofy (Disney) *Abu - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Sultan - June (Little Einsteins) *Rajah - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Razoul - Judge Roy Spleen (Billy & Mandy) *Peedler - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Gazeem the Thief - Old Hang (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Cave of Wonders - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Prince Achmed - Tom (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Old Jafar - Brer Fox (Song of the South) *Magic Carpet - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Snake Jafar - Headless Horseman (The Adventures of lchabod and Mr. Toad) *Genie Jafar - Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Swordsmen - Al's (Toy Story 2) *Two Men are watching Prince Achmed - Horton & Simba (Horton Hears A Who (2008) & The Lion King) *Guards - The Cards (Alice In Wonderland) *Bystanders - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Children - Caillou and Rosie (Caillou) *Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Harem Girls - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *Woman who uses a broom - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Three Girls who laughs at Aladdin - Anastasia, Drizella, and Medusa (Cinderella and The Rescuers) *Abu as elephant - Elliot the Dragon (Pete Dragon) *Watermelon Seller - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pot Seller - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *Nut Seller - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Necklace Seller - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Fish Seller - Timon (The Lion King) *Fire Eater - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Apple Seller - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Table Lamp Genie - Bartok (Anastasia) *Teacher Genie - Scatcrow (Jack Frost) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie (The Muppets) *Super-Spy Genie - Jaq (Cinderella) *Bee Genie - Dragonfly (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Submarine Genie - The Bird (Piglet's Big Movie) *One of Flamingos - Madame Upotian (Fantasia) *75 Golden Camels - Reindeer (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Others) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *53 Purple Peacocks - Farm Animals (Farmyard Symphony) *Genie as TV Parade Hostess June - Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Brer Bear (Song of the South) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Mice (Cinderella) *Bears and Lions - The Cat Gang (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Brass Bands - Weasel Guards (The Prince and the Pauper) *Laddie' Dog Genie - Ferdinand (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Rabbit Genie - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Dragon Genie - Figment (Journey Into Imagination) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Thumbelina, Odette (The Swan Princess) and Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Sheep Genie - Squawk (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Little Boy Genie - The Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs (Disney) *Fat Man Genie - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Camel Abu - Camel (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Horse Abu - Phillippe (Beauty and the Beast) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Car Abu - Casey Junior (Dumbo) *Gigantic Genie - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Rajah Cub - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *Toy Abu - Camilla (The Muppets) *Cheerleader Genies - Step in Time (Mary Poppins) Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Transcripts